Over the years, due to increasing shortages of water, a need has arisen for a showerhead that can deliver an effective spray at a low flow rate. Recently, certain governmental and plumbing code agencies have inacted regulations for conserving water which sets maximum limits on the flow rate of showerheads For example, in the state of California, the California Energy Commission requires that showerheads have a maximum flow rate of 3 gallons per minute ("gpm") at 20 to 80 psi. At a flow rate of 3 gpm or less, the spray pattern of prior art showerheads typically become inefficient producing poor spray patterns.